


Money

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Johnny Depp Oneshots/Stories [5]
Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Based on a True Story, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by a Movie, Money, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wealth, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all about the money...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Universal Pictures own Public Enemies. I own the songfics, oneshots, stories and poems I cook up from time to time.

Money

Money.

Wanted bank robber and Public Enemy number 1 John Dillinger liked money as well as the things it could buy. Jewelry, expensive but good stuff and a beautiful fur coat for a lucky young woman he had had his eye on for some time now. Green stuff. Moolah. Dollars. Bucks. Whatever they called it, it always meant the same darn thing and kept coming back to one single word — money.

A lot of money meant that John could be set for life, and financially, too. Not too much and not too little. Just the right amount.

That was how he really liked it.

That was why he robbed banks.

Because he felt it was time to stand up, be a rebel-slash-hero to the whole country and earn some free cash without working for it.

_I’m John Dillinger. I rob banks._

When it came to being the rebel of his day, fewer people would’ve disagreed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
